1. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to loop type fastening straps releasably engageable in a door structure to support exercise apparatus and more particularly to such a strap that has an enlarged end portion and higher friction surface coating on a portion of one surface to aid its functioning.